Metal Sonic
'''Metal Sonic '''is an evil robotic duplicate of Sonic the Hedgehog, created by Doctor Eggman. As well as resembling Sonic, he can perform many of Sonic's moves, including his Homing Attack, as well as anyone else who battled Metal Sonic. His purpose is to prove that he is the one and true Sonic. Information Box Appearance Metal Sonic is a mechanised robot copy of Sonic the Hedgehog, that shares all of his appearance. Personality Despite being built to match Sonic the Hedgehog in all aspects, Metal Sonic is vastly different from his organic counterpart in terms of personality. Rather than fun-loving, cool, and carefree, Metal Sonic is a violent, aggressive, cold-hearted, and intelligent killing machine with a large superiority complex. While he is meant to be another of Doctor Eggman's mindless robot slaves, Metal Sonic also possesses an AI that allows him to make choices on his own, granting the robot sentience (though he is still restricted by his programming). This trait, however, has Metal Sonic only used to fuel his dark desires to carry out his goals of destruction and domination, and allowed his programming more than once to evolve beyond what had been intended. At most times, Metal Sonic is quiet, emotionless and completely obedient to Dr. Eggman. However, in truth, he carries a deep evil inside him, making him one of Sonic's most threatening foes. When facing a foe, Metal Sonic is at most times never the one to talk or rant, and instead remains quiet and coldly serious, making him a silent killer in every aspect of the word. Metal Sonic's most dominating trait is his absolute hatred and obsession with his counterpart, Sonic. Being programmed with the sole purpose of surpassing and destroying Sonic, Metal Sonic is completely obsessed with the belief that he is superior to Sonic in every way. Therefore, Metal Sonic's greatest desire is proving to the real Sonic that he is better than him in any field and eventually defeat him once and for all. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Supersonic Speed - Metal Sonic shares Sonic's trademark speed, able to keep up with him in each of their fights. By utilizing a combination of an anti-gravity system that allows him to hover off the ground and an advanced jet engine built into his chassis, Metal Sonic can match and even exceed Sonic's running speed in an instant, allowing the robot to move at speeds surpassing at least Mach 1. *Super Strength *Super Endurance *Super Durability *Extreme Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes *Excellent Driving Skills *Expert Swordsman *World-class Extreme Gear rider *Grinding Robotic Powers *Super Computer Intelligence *Telescoping Limbs *Copying Opponent's Abilities - Metal Sonic's arguably most powerful and impressive skill is his ability to replicate the abilities, powers and traits of others. By scanning and copying the life data on others, be it either robots or organic creatures, Metal Sonic is capable of immediately and flawlessly copying and mimicking other people's combat techniques, fighting moves and even the superhuman abilities unique to specific individuals. *Rocket-propelled Flight - By utilizing his jet engine and upping the power of his levitation system, Metal Sonic can achieve flight, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speed. *Waterproof Hardwere and Frame *Plasma Pulse Chest Laser *Neo Metal Sonic Transformation Equipment *Metal Star *Nrubilac Special Equipment List of Moves and Techniques *Chaos Control *Chaos Spear *Copycat **Chaos Control **ESP **Sonic Boom *Doppelganger *Homing Attack *Jump Dash *Light Speed Attack *Light Speed Dash *Magnus Choke *Metal Tornado *Overdrive *Plasma Pulse Attack *Ring Spark Field *Somersault *Sonic Boom *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Torpedo Charge *V. Maximum Overdrive Attack List of Awakenings *Neo Metal Sonic *Metal Madness *Metal Overlord *Metal Destroyer *Sir Mordred Relationships Allies *Doctor Eggman (Creator) (Occasionally) *E-117 Sigma *Metal Tails *Metal Knuckles *Metal Naruto *Metal Ichigo Enemies *Sonic the Hedgehog (Organic Template and Arch-enemy) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Sam Spartan *Candace Spartan *Kevin Spartan *Grandpa Spartan *The Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *New Freedom Fighters *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Mecha-Naruto *Ichigo Kurosaki *Renji Abarai Quotes * Trivia * See Also *Metal Sonic/Image Gallery *Metal Sonic/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Robot Copies Category:Eggman's Creations Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Metal Series Category:Team Metal Category:Main Antagonists Category:Vanderich Category:Villains Alliance